


Stealing Hearts

by of_shadows_and_wolves



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_shadows_and_wolves/pseuds/of_shadows_and_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is a college student who's mom is dying. So to get money what does he do? He robs a politician. However because Percy's an idiot it goes terribly. First fic hope you all like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Hearts

I looked at the large whitewash house in front of me. I really did not want to do this but I had no real choice. Chemotherapy was expensive and neither my mom nor me could afford it. 

 "So this is what it comes down too? Robbing a famous politician!" says a little voice in my head. I grimaced. What could I do? I was an 18-year-old college kid, who could barely afford college as it without paying for doctor appointments. Sighing I deftly climbed up the ornate (but not very useful) front gate. After leaping over it I quickly checked to see if the lights were own. No point stealing from a house with people in it. The lights weren't on. I sighed in relief. Making my way up to the front door I pulled out a custom made lock pick that my buddy Leo gave me. 

"Thank God for engineers, “I muttered as I placed the lock pick in the door and heard a slight click as it became unlocked. Quietly pushing open the door I walked in. Thankfully there was no alarm since the lock pick disabled those as well. Thank god for engineers 

The parlor was mammoth. Pictures of the family covered the walls and there were a lot of statues and paintings. I stopped to examine a particularly large photo of the whole family. A kind looking father in a sharp suit and salt and pepper hair, A blonde haired mother with a small smile, 2 kids who looked about 12 and.... Who was that? The girl in question was tall with long blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. She took my breath away. She was wearing a dark gray dress and she had a smirk on her stunning face. In another life she looked like one of the girls I would want to date. Looking away from it I mentally slapped myself. "You're robbing these people now is not the time to get distracted by gorgeous blondes!" I said quietly to myself.

 I busied myself by looking for anything small that I could pawn off. There wasn't anything. I made my way to the other parts of the first floor. Overall I found 4 diamond necklaces inside a locked drawer, and 2000 dollars in a small safe that used an old fashioned lock.  I figured it probably wasn't enough so I started searching the 2nd floor. The first room I entered was definitely the parent’s room. It had a large TV and an even larger bed. I busied myself by looking for more valuables. I found a jewelry box. Jackpot! God dammit it was locked. Why was everything locked? Oh yeah... I quickly pulled out the lock pick and unlocked the box. Holy shit it was stuffed with jewelry. I would have to talk to my friend Hazel to see what was real and what wasn't. Just to be safe I was going to have to look for some cold hard cash. I checked everywhere but can up with nothing except for a small safe in the closet. Tentatively I tested the handle.  Surprisingly it was locked. Maybe the combo was somewhere. I checked the small cabinet by the bed. All I found was a couple of meaningless items and a paper with some phone numbers on it. That was what caught my attention. Why would they write down phone numbers? Why not put them in a phone? The first one was for someone named Sarah A. Fitz-Erik. What if... Rushing over to the safe I tried out the phone number. I heard a small click before pulling on the handle and it fell open. And a bunch of plates and glasses fell and crashed on the tile floor. That was when I heard a voice calling out. Oh shit. Someone was home. Grabbing my backpack I burst out of the room...right in front of the blonde haired girl from the photo. 

"I promise I have an explanation," I said. 

 "I'm sure you do," she said just before she punched me, knocking me out. I woke up maybe 10 minutes later tied to a bedpost. Looking around I found that I was in a room about twice the size of my meager apartment. 

That of course was when I noticed 2 things. 1) The blonde girl was staring at me and 2) that I had a splitting headache. "Shit. No, crap. Fuck. God dammit," I said trying not to curse but failing miserably. 

"Alright so explain," she said not looking up from my bag. 

"What?" I spluttered wishing desperately I could rub my temples to try and stop my splitting headache. 

"You said that you could explain why you were robbing me so explain," She said taking the jewelry box out of my bag. 

"How do you know I won't lie," I asked properly examining her for the first time. She was tall and a lot more breathtaking in person as opposed to the photo I saw. 

 She looked me in the eye and gave me a smile that made me regret all of my life choices. "I have my ways," she said. She then did something completely unexpected. SHE THREW A GOD DAMN KNIFE AT ME. Thankfully it landed about a foot above my head. I stared at her in horror. Holding up some more knives she said, "Every lie you tell means a knife will land lower and lower."

"Wouldn't you get arrested for killing me in cold blood?" I asked. There was a loud thud as a knife impaled the wood next to my head. 

"My mom has cancer and we can't afford to pay for chemo and this place looks like it had a lot of stuff I could pawn off," I said in one breath turning my head away in hopes that a knife would find its way into it. That was when I felt 2 arms wrap themselves around me. 

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Why didn't you tell me! I am so sorry!" She said cutting me loose. 

"You didn't exactly give me a chance," I muttered rubbing my wrists trying to get the blood flow back. I rose facing her. She was blushing fiercely and I couldn't help but think that it made her look more adorable. She slowly raised her eyes to mine and I gave her a small smile. She smiled back. "So listen. I wanna apologize for trying to rob you and everything," 

"Yes it was quite rude of you," she said with a smirk. 

"Anything I can do to apologize?" 

"No not really," said a new voice. We both turned. Oh crap it was her father! And the best part, he was about 1 foot taller than I was. I was completely and utterly screwed.

"Daddy, I can explain," the girl said desperately. 

"No you can't, but we can talk about it later," he said flatly. He then turned to me, "What’s your name son?" 

I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I swallowed and tried again. A shrill sounding, “Percy." came out. 

"Well Percy why were you trying to rob us?" He asked walking over to the bed and sitting on it. So I told him everything I had told his daughter. 

 He walked over to me taking in my arms that had several tattoos on it, my rumpled black clothes, and my black hair that resembled a rat's best. "What kind?" He asked. 

"Pancreatic cancer, but they caught it early." I said making my way to my backpack. "Well it's best that I head back home. I told my mom that I was at a school function and it ended about 20 minutes ago. Have a nice night." Before I could leave though the father held out 2 business cards and a pen. I looked at him quizzically. 

 "Phone number," he said. I furrowed my brow but wrote it down. I handed him back the cards but he gave one of them back. "We'll be in touch." And with that he left the room.  

Before I could leave the girl have me a tight hug, which after a moment I returned. "I'm Annabeth," she whispered into my ear. She then took my hand and led me to the front door. Giving me a small peck on my check she pushed me out. I stood there for a good 5 minutes before I leapt over the gate and grabbed the skateboard I had stashed there earlier. 

\--1 year later—

"Congratulations, Sally you are 100% cancer free," said Dr. Solace. We all cheered. I turned to Annabeth and kissed her. 

"I could never have done this without your help," I sobbed into her ear. 

 She turned my head so I was looking at her, "Thank you for robbing my house that day." She kissed me again as my mom, now cancer free, outside into the warm Manhattan day.  We agreed to meet that at Annabeth's house later that night for a party. We invited all of our friends. 

\--Later that night--

"Did you bring it?" I asked my friend Hazel. She smirked and nodded. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small black box. Inside was a small diamond ring. 

"24K gold and 1K diamond," she said handing it to me. I gave her a tight hug. She laughed and walked over to her boyfriend Frank who was in a deep conversation with a Goth boy named Nico. Listening in I realized they were talking about who was the best hero in Big Hero 6. 

I walked through the house looking for Annabeth. I eventually found her talking to Leo and his girlfriend Calypso. She noticed me and have me a grateful look. She excused herself and walked over to me. She gave me a small kiss and I led her to the center of the house. 

"If I could get everyone's attention for a moment." I called out to everyone. "So as everyone knows I've been dating Annabeth for a year now." 

"No we just now noticed," Leo called out. Everyone laughed. 

 I rolled my eyes and decided to get to the point. I turned to face Annabeth. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the box, "Annabeth Chase? Will you marry me?"                                She put her hands over her mouth, "Yes Percy I will marry you." Everyone cheered. My friend Piper rushed up to us and told us how she would help find clothes for everyone. After a couple of minutes Annabeth led me away from the crowd. She kissed me and hugged me tight, "Thank you so much for robbing me that day." 


End file.
